


Refuge.

by bruh_moments



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love, Obi-Mom Kenobi, Planet Dathomir (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Uncle Feral and Savage are the BEST Uncles, Xeno, Zabrak baby hehe, dad!maul, proud dad Maul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruh_moments/pseuds/bruh_moments
Summary: “I know of the path that Sith take like you. Full of pain, anger, an-”“You know nothing.” He snarled suddenly.His voice startled the padawan. It was deep, smooth.Obi-wan stood straight, gripping the hilt of her lightsaber.She continued to stare at the assassin with sheer determination, “Perhaps I may know nothing, but you can let go of these.. aggressive feelings. We Jedi aren’t that bad.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 22
Kudos: 231





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy. hehe

_Naboo, Palace Hangar_

  
  
  


Blue and red rods of light clashed against each other, giving out low, dangerous hisses. The teen girl grit her teeth, her greyish, crystal blue eyes met with the blazing yellow-reddish of her opponent's. Her master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was Force pushed by the Sith assassin, leaving the girl to deal with the Dathomirian male on her own.

As their lightsabers clashed against each other, they both moved through the giant plasma refinery complex within the palace. The girl swung her lightsaber suddenly, but she was parried by the double-bladed lightsaber by the skilled Zabrak.. His tattooed nose wrinkled, his lip curled into a silent, deadly snarl. The large beacons of light shimmered brightly. The girl was skilled, which almost impressed the Dathomirian. She was able to hold her own for this long, without her pathetic Jedi Master.

The male studied her facial features, whilst they parried their weapons and dueled against each other. She had a small, oval-shaped face. A small, but sharp nose. Her long, auburn hair flowed. Soon enough, the male and female duelists reached towards the Laser gates of the complex. The Laser gates shifted off, which the red and black skinned man took the opportunity to force-jump away from her. The padawan’s brow furrowed, as she ran after her skilled opponent. The bright red electron walls shifted on. Her master called out to her from behind in fear, “Obi-wan!”

The padawan ignored his call, staring the Dathomirian down. It was her turn to study his features. He paced like a caged rancor. His clothing was a silken black tunic, his face sharp, with small horns that implanted around his skull. His face was solid, his blazing gaze bore into her own. She tried slowly, “You can come with us peacefully, Sith. We don’t want to cause harm,”

He remained silent, but his jaw clenched slightly. 

She tried again, “I know of the path that Sith take like you. Full of pain, anger, an-”

“ _You know nothing._ ” He snarled suddenly. 

His voice startled the padawan. It was deep, smooth. 

She stood straight, gripping the hilt of her lightsaber. She continued to stare at the assassin with determination, “Perhaps I may know nothing, but you _can_ let go of these.. aggressive feelings. We Jedi aren’t that bad.”

He scoffed, “I have had enough of your foolish ways to try to turn me. You Jedi are _weak_. _Powerless._ ”

Obi-wan fought the urge to angrily retort at him, but she calmed herself. She sighed, “Well, let’s at least exchange names before we fight once more, the name’s Obi-wan Kenobi. Yours?”

The Dathomirian’s face contorted into slight confusion.

She huffed, “What? You don’t have a name?”

He growled, “I’m not sharing my name with _you,_ Kenobi.”

“Hey, at least I tried.” she sassed.

She gripped her saber, and the laser barricades disappeared. The tattooed menace lunged towards her, slashing with his weapon. She nearly missed the block. Her master called out to her again, desperate. She caught a glimpse of her long-haired guardian run down the hall, only to be blocked once more in the barricade. She grit her teeth as she gracefully back-flipped away from her opponent. In the center of the circular room, was a large pit. Which most likely led into the trash compactors deep below. Another

obstacle that they both had to avoid whilst dueling. She heard him taunt, “What’s wrong, little Jedi? Growing tired?”

She grunted, “No, not even a little.” 

He smirked, for he felt her slight anger and annoyance through the Force. She brought her saber into the Soresu stance, her bright eyes wide. He launched at her once more, clashing his bright red double-bladed weapon with her own blue one. The lightsabers clashed against each other furiously, whilst Qui-Gon looked on with terror, but he also had a small hint of pride for his padawan. He was a small bit impressed for Obi-wan to hold her own against the mysterious Sith. She blocked his attacks and parried against him once more, but the Master felt the Sith’s rising irritation.

The Dathomirian’s attempt to decapitate her went awry, when she ducked at the perfect time. Her long hair bounced and flowed. Obi-wan started to breathe heavily, her chest heaving. She was beginning to grow desperate. Her small breasts bounced slightly with each small jump or block of evading the red lightsaber. Her face, along with the Dathomirian was sheen with sweat. Without realizing, her foot slipped near the pit.

She cried out, almost losing her balance. The Dathomirian growled, using the opportunity to strike her with his blazing weapon. It struck her calf, and her face contorted in pain. Qui-Gon yelled out her name in pure fear, along with anger. She dove away from the Sith’s next stab, and she used the Force. Stretching her hand out, her mind focused on the Dathomirian warrior, pushing him into the pit. He snarled, also using the Force. Obi-wan felt invisible, cold claws grasp her, pulling her down with him. She screamed, falling.. down, down, and down. She heard Qui-Gon scream in shock, his hand reaching for her. But it was too late. She was already hundreds of feet down. In mid air, she turned and saw the horned man reach towards her, his yellow eyes bright and wide with terror. She reached her small hand out, trying to grasp the man’s black gloved ones. She cried, “Take my hand!”

The Dathomirian stretched towards her during the fall, his large hand grabbed her small one. He grit his blacked teeth, when the girl pushed the Sith above her. His face was contorted in confusion as he snarled, “ _What_ are you doing?!” 

She yelled back, “Cushioning your fall, so you don’t die!”

_Were the Jedi this stupid, as to sacrifice themselves for their sworn enemy?_

This shocked him, but he will snatch this opportunity to live. The fall grew dark, and Obi-wan closed her eyes. She felt her opponent cling onto her body, his clothing was unusually soft. Suddenly, it was over. Her body immediately went numb.

\----

_Lotho Minor, Unknown Regions_

  
  
  


Pain. It was all she felt. Unable to move, she laid there, broken. Dark, blue and purplish bruises formed on her light, freckled skin. Her eyes slowly opened. It was dark. The air was musty, dirty. She slowly, but surely, slid into consciousness. She groaned in pain, her body burned. It felt as if her bones were lit by not just fire, but lava. She grimaced, as she tried to move. Next to her, she felt the Dathomirian’s consciousness wake. Tears welled up within her eyes, as an agonized choked sob erupted from her. She tried to move her fingers. Aching, they clawed slightly, digging into the unknown surface. She moaned in

deep pain, as her thoughts were being collected within her badly bruised skull. She was shaken so terribly, that sparse thoughts shifted within her. She regained several memories as to how she was stuck in this agonizing situation. Her head throbbed, waves of shock and pain overtook her frail body. She shuddered.

Obi-wan’s eyes flicked to her side, to find the male Dathomirian slowly bringing himself up. He groaned deeply, rubbing his neck to cure his dull ache. Obi-wan whimpered, closing her eyes once more. She focused on meditating, hoping to use the Force to heal herself. She was taught Force-healing by her wise master, Qui-Gon, but only knew a small portion, like to heal cuts and bruises, for example. She reached out, the small tendrils probed through her body. The Force whispered quietly within her mind. It slowly eased the immense pain that she felt. She felt the cuts slowly heal, along with her bruises. The Force swam within her body. The cool presence felt almost like being in a tank of bacta. She lost her focus. Obi-wan hissed, her exhaustion by healing herself almost took her. She then felt his presence. She slowly opened her eyes, and yellow met blue once more. “You're hurt.” he observed, his voice low.

Obi-wan blew her padawan braid from her face, eyeing the tattooed man. She ignored him, and decided to let her eyes wander around the room both were trapped within. It was a small, cramped room. It was dark, with only a few, yellowish lights that illuminated it. She then heard a low rumble, and the room gave a slight jerk. She hissed at the pain that at the sudden movement it caused her. She felt the ground beneath her. She was lying on several odd objects. As her eyes adjusted, she realized that they were lying in.. trash. “Where are we?” She said painfully.

The Dathomirian male responded, growling, “It seems to me that we are in.. a ship. Inside a.. garbage compactor.” 

_Great_. Just great. She was trapped in a room full of garbage, with a _Sith_. She groaned both in sheer annoyance, _and_ great pain. The unknown male Dathomirian sighed aloud, his voice purred, “I enjoy seeing a Jedi pest like _you_ in pain. I get to see it up close.. Such a treat.”

She grit her teeth, “Blast. I never should have nearly died for you.”

She heard him give a low growl. She whimpered, as the padawan realized she was completely at his mercy. “Do you know how to Force heal?” She whispered. Almost pleading with him.

The Dathomirian looked at her silently, his yellow eyes glowed. He slowly reached his hand out giving a low sigh, “Because you saved my life, I will relieve your pain.”

“Finally. Some _decency_.” she growled.

The male reached out in the Force, using his pure power to reshape her broken bones. Obi-wan cringed at the _snaps_ and crude sounds that were made as the bones reshaped. She whimpered. After a few minutes of the Dathomirian healing her, Obi-wan felt the pain ease away. She sighed happily, slowly rising up from the ground. “t-thank you.” She dipped her head.

The male gave a slight nod.

She stood up, nearly stumbling from the unstable trash ground. She stretched her arms, along with her legs. Amazingly, she felt.. Good. She dusted off her Jedi tunic, and ran a hand through her messy hair stressfully. She scanned the room, looking for any way to escape the small room. She took in a breath, closing her eyes. As she tried to clear her mind, the same, dark voice said slowly, “Maul. My name is Darth Maul.”

She turned, nodding her head, “Well, _Maul_ , would you mind if you’ll give me a hand here? You’ve gained a little of my tru-”

The bottom of the floor gave in. She yelped as she started to fall, towards the ground. Obi-wan landed onto the giant mountain of trash, sliding down towards the ground. She gave out an _“oof!”_ as she hit the ground. 

She clumsily regained her balance, checking for the grip of her lightsaber. Thankfully, the weapon was still there on her hip. She looked around, and saw that the Dathomirian was nowhere to be seen. _Good_. 

Smoke and gas made her eyes tear up, and she coughs. She looked up, and saw that ships dumped large amounts of trash onto the ground, forming small mountains of the stuff. She needed to find a way out of here, but first, shelter was her top priority.

Obi-wan observed the trash-filled planet. It had an orange hue to the atmosphere, due to the immense toxicity of the trash. She wrinkled her freckled nose. _Acid rain would be abundant here,_ she thought. She coughed once more, bringing the corner of her left arm up towards her face. She began to run, searching for any shelter that was available on this blasted planet. She felt a dark presence behind her. She skidded to a halt, and turned.

She spotted Darth Maul once more, standing before her several meters away. She brought her hand towards her hip, gripping the hilt of her lightsaber. She stroked her hair, before turning back and walking. She then spotted a golden opportunity. It was a small shack, with two large sheens of metal used as a rooftop. Supporting the roof was a thick pole. Metal walls surrounded the small construct, almost like it was made for shelter. She ran towards it, not caring if Maul was behind her or not. Blowing a strand of her auburn hair from her dirtied face, she cautiously opened the door to the metal home. It was empty. A downpour of rain soon hit the small house. She looked outside, and saw Maul stalking towards her refuge. “Quickly now, Maul!” She called out.

His lip curled, still stalking towards the small construct. The acid rain tore down on him, causing his clothing to slowly deteriorate. He quickened his pace, shoving himself inside. He slammed the door, frowning. Obi-wan sat in the corner, studying the small space. On the floor, there were dirtied quilts and blankets, along with several curious objects that stood on a small table in the right corner of the room. Thunder rolled and boomed from outside, shaking the small construct. Obi-wan gave a small sigh, crossing her legs together. In the far opposite of the room, Maul sat. He studied his lightsaber, probably thinking of cutting Obi-wan’s head off.

As Obi-wan was in deep thought, emotion stirred within her. It impaled her, causing her eyes to water. Sadness. Her thoughts wandered on the probability of seeing Qui-Gon ever again. She had no comm to contact him, and she had barely any experience of using contact through the Force. Besides, she didn’t even know what kriffing planet they were on! 

She brought herself into a fetal position, fighting the urge to cry. Wanting to direct those negative thoughts away, she decided to study the Dathomirian. 

He was quite handsome, for sure. His face was sharp, and those curious tattoos. She studied Nightbrother culture _and_ Nightsister culture before. There was a very strict hierarchy. Nightsisters were above the Nightbrothers in dominance. The Nightbrothers were akin to slaves, serving every Nightsister needs before their own. Obi-Wan read about their culture on every opportunity she could get, mostly studying in the Jedi Archives. She was very inquisitive about other alien races, for they always intrigued her. Qui-Gon always encouraged her to learn, always stating that, “ _Knowledge is Power_.”

A small ache in her heart went out for her master.

She gave a small cough, her stomach growled. The rain still pounded the rooftop, thunder rumbled outside. She sat up, on her knees. She decided to bring her lightsaber out, closing her eyes. She felt Maul’s gaze bore onto her, but she didn’t care. She wanted peace. Reaching out into the Force, the soft, prodding tendrils filter and probe through her mind. The lightsaber began to float steadily off from the

blanketed ground. Maul watched the Jedi padawan with a small hint of curiosity. This was the first time seeing a Jedi up close, using the Force ever so peacefully.

He was trained to lift objects using his anger and hatred, fueling the Dark Side of the Force from a very young age. His master was cruel. Unforgiving. He inflicted punishment if he failed to complete any objective given to him. His lip curled. He had a small, bright, _burning_ hatred for Lord Sidious erupt deep within him. He wondered if his master would come back for him. But that thought was crushed, as he suddenly felt numb. He started to have a small seizure, and he felt like his body was being torn apart. A _bond_ , to be more precise, was being torn apart. Obi-Wan immediately was at his side, calling his name softly. He shook, gripping her shoulder for support. His yellow eyes opened and closed, he cried out in pain. Obi-Wan slapped him across the face several times, trying to bring the male to sustain his consciousness. “Wake up!” he heard her say. 

The agonizing pain stopped. The male went limp in her arms, breathing heavily. He still clung onto her shoulder, eyes wide. 

“My bond.. With.. my master.. Broke.” he heaved.

“Meaning that he tore the Force bond away from you? I felt it.” The girl replied, shocked.

Maul realized that he was in her arms. He wrenched himself away, disgust flaring in his eyes. Obi-Wan looked on, concerned. “My master threw me away,” He said angrily.

Obi-Wan remained silent. 

He whispered, looking down at his lightsaber, “He.. threw me away. Like I was _nothing_.”

The girl looked at him with unease. She looked at him saying quietly, “You aren’t nothing, I can assure you. That is.. what is expected from Sith lords. Betrayal.”

Maul looked at Obi-Wan. He glared at her, knowing very well what she said was true. The now _former_ sith apprentice stared at the girl. _You aren’t Nothing._

A small flutter of a very.. _al_ _ien_ feeling awoke inside him. Maul immediately pushed that odd feeling aside, giving a low growl. The rain stopped pounding against the shabby metal rooftop.

Obi-Wan looked towards the door, slowly standing up. “I’m going to go look for any food or resources we can find,”

Maul ignored her. 

“Also, _you_ will be coming with me to see if there are any landing ports to those ships, later on tonight.”

Maul’s eyes flickered, and he gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. 

The young woman grabbed her lightsaber and opened the door, revealing the immense piles and mountains of debris and trash. She closed the door behind her, looking around. She spotted several towering vehicles rummaging around the trash, several hundred meters away. She coughed, walking towards a narrow crevice made out of trash. Obi-Wan squeezed through the narrow spot, leading towards another open area, of what it looked to be a village. Small houses were built in the area. The girl crouched, sneaking slowly towards the small community. The people that lived there, however, didn’t seem to notice the young Jedi girl. They were odd, sentient creatures. What looked like to be wearable junk that they wore, their faces masked. They were hunchbacked, their arms wielding what it looked to be weapons, along with other resources. They were cybernetic creatures of a sort too. Odd. 

She saw one of the creatures carry a jug, filled with a clear liquid. _Water_. Obi-wan’s mouth was parched, her tounge stuck to the roof of her mouth. She prowled towards the junker who held the jug from behind, and she pounced. Grunting, she forced the Junker onto the ground, the creature hissed and growled. It struggled under the girl’s weight, the large water jug being wrenched away from it’s metal grip. Obi-wan jumped off of the unlucky junker, running quickly back into the cover of the trash piles. The small Junker

community had very little time to react, for the entire situation happened so quickly. The girl laughed, holding the jug close to her small body. She bounded away, eventually finding herself back at the metal shed of her refuge. The jug was very big, and probably a very lucky find. She smiled to herself, as she opened the door open. “I’m back,” Obi-wan looked into the now empty room.

Maul wasn’t there.

Her chest fluttered, anxiety blossomed within her. She reached for her saber, expecting for the Sith to lunge at her from any given place. Nothing happened. Cautiously, the young woman sat down onto the ground, twisting the cap off from the jug. Obi looked into the large jug, giving it a sniff to see if the water was stagnant or not. It was fresh. Clean. She brought the opening to her lips, taking several gulps of the fresh water into her parched mouth. She let out a refreshed _“ahh,_ ” setting the water jug down. She rubbed several droplets of water from her chin. She heard muffled footsteps approach outside from the door. Eyes wide, she gripped her weapon. The door opened, and Obi was relieved. The Dathomirian stood, holding of what looked to be several serpents in his grasp. Anacondans, to be quite exact. The male closed the door from behind, giving a small sigh. The padawan said aloud, “I’ve brought some water, Maul. Take a sip,” 

The horned man looked at the girl, holding the jug outstretched towards him. His eyes looked into her own for a small moment, before taking the Jug away quickly. Maul sat down, across from the girl. He placed the hunted snake corpses onto the ground. “I see you’ve brought some food. How considerate,” Obi-wan smirked.

Maul greedily drank from the jug, ignoring her. “Hey, hey, easy now, Maul. Save some for the ‘morrow, or when we catch a ship.” Obi-wan said.

Maul snarled at her quietly, before screwing the cap shut onto the jug and placing it down. The girl rolled her eyes, reaching towards the snake corpses. She took them, taking her lightsaber and switching it on. Maul’s eyes widened slightly, watching the brilliant blue rod of light eject from the hilt of the saber. Besides the small bits of dirt on the padawan, she was quite a beautiful young girl. He studied her features along her small, petite body. She had small, perky breasts, a very well muscled, lithe body. Her bum was round, almost plush. Maul gave a low growl, disgusted at himself. Even without realizing, he had a small blush that crept along his face. Immediately, he directed his eyes to the meat that was being cooked among the lightsaber. The flesh gave small pops and crackles, grease and oil from the snake’s flesh oozed. He already skinned them, for he knew how to hunt and skin back from Dathomir. His mother, Talzin, always enjoyed teaching him the ways of hunting. Maul smiled slightly at the hazy memory.

“Where are you from, Maul..?” Obi-wan’s elegant coruscanti voice broke the silence between them.

Maul answered quietly, “Dathomir.”

“What’s it like?” She questioned again, rotating the cooking snake under her hot weapon.

Maul didn’t answer her question immediately, homesickness struck him. Oh, how he missed being by his brothers, and his mother’s side. Running through the dense jungles, and parkoured on the jagged crimson rocks. “It’s quite alright if you don’t want to answer,” she whispered.

“Here.” She held out the cooked snake in front of the tattooed man. Maul slowly took hold of the snake to his mouth. 

He bit onto it, the juices and oil ran down his chin. Obi-wan smiled at him, cooking the other snake on her lightsaber once more. The charred flesh had a good scent, filling the small room. Maul chewed quickly, devouring his food. After he ate the end of the snake’s tail, he picked at his blackened teeth for meat that was pried in between them. The young woman unsheathed her lightsaber, finally eating the charred snake meat.

Maul answered her question, his deep, haughty voice alive once more, “Dathomir is riddled of dense jungles and swamps. A few rocky areas also, along with caves,” 

Obi-wan looked at him with interest, chewing intently. 

“I used to run and hunt with my brothers through the swamps and red jungles,”

The girl gave a slight smile whilst chewing. 

He continued, “I also used to watch my mother use her magick with the other Nightsisters. Quite the spectacle.” He rumbled, slightly enjoying the young girl’s attention.

He rubbed his greasy hands along his dirtied black clothing. She asked quietly, “What led you to become a Sith, if you had such a great life?” 

His eyes blazed, his lip curled. 

“My master ripped me away from my mother’ arms, forcing me to become his _apprentice.”_

He spat the last word out like it was poison.

His hands clenched into fists, jaws tight with anger.

Obi-wan looked at him not with shock, but pure.. _pity?_

“I do not need your pity, Obi-wan,” he snarled, curling into a ball in the farthest corner. 

The girl looked at him with saddened eyes. “I-I’m sorry. You never should have had to go through that, Maul,” 

She continued, “Once we get off of this blasted planet, I swear by the Jedi Council, I will return you to your homeplanet.”

Maul perked up, his eyes widened. How.. absurd. This Jedi, his sworn enemy, driven to bring him back home. 

She gave a slight, determined nod. 

“We will find a ship tomorrow. We need to rest.” She declared softly.

She slowly laid herself onto the ground, facing away from the handsome male. 

Maul watched her with vivid fascination, along with a small hint of admiration for the human. _Why would she do these kind things for him? For kriff’s sake, he was her sworn enemy! A Sith! Trained in the arts of the Dark Side of the Force!_

 _Because she is unselfish, trained in the Light Side, unlike you, you pathetic worm._ A small voice hissed maliciously in the back of his mind.

He growled, shoving the small whispering voice from his mind. He watched her chest rise and fall slowly, sleep finally engulfing her into it’s welcoming abyss. He shuffled towards her small body, his own large, well muscled body looked over hers. He took his pointer finger, brushing her Auburn hair from the side of her face. It was quite soft. Smooth. Welcoming. He rubbed the thin strand of hair between his two fingers, curiosity overtaking him.

He brushed his fingers over her freckled cheek, wondering if the girl ever had a mate.. No. _No._ He grit his teeth, hissing at the thought. Was he that entranced by this pure being? No. He was a creature of the dark. He couldn’t. No. _Shouldn’t_ be interested in her. But yet here he was, touching her face softly, studying her. He had to rein himself in from her. He turned away from Obi-wan Kenobi, giving a small huff.

He laid down a little ways away from her. He sniffed her, her scent smelled good. Almost enticing him. He was warm, especially around his crotch. His eyes widened. His large manhood bulged from his black pants, eagerly wanting to be inside the girl. He growled, his dick throbbed. It pulsed, stiff. No. Not.. _yet_ . He wanted to stroke it, to give it pleasure, desperately. He will save it for when the time was right. He was aroused by this.. Obi-wan Kenobi, fantasizing about her. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. Maul imagined her small, naked body writhing under him, giving out small mewls and whimpers of pleasure. Her face was scrunched up with pain, but also pure ecstasy, as he thrusted himself within her. She moaned his name, wrapping her small arms around his tattooed shoulders, her nails gripped and dug into his smooth skin, as he ripped into her body.

Yes. He _will_ claim her.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Obi-wan Escape Lotho Minor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. this is my first time at writing smut for this ship, but I had experience writing porn before on other fics. Please feel free to critique me on it. I will feel most appreciative.

_Lotho Minor, Unknown Regions_

She awoke with a soft sneeze. Obi-wan grunted quietly, blinking the sleep from her greyish-blue eyes. The girl yawned, stretching her arms to cure her aching muscles. The young woman slowly looked to her side, and spotted Maul, lying down a few feet away. He looked peaceful when he was asleep, his silken clothed left arm was draped across his chest, whilst his other arm was spread out. She watched his brawny chest, which rose softly up and down. Obi-wan began to wonder what was under all of the soft, black Sith robes that the red and black Dathomirian adorned. She bit her lip, a soft blush erupted onto her face and ears, giving it a soft tint of pink.

Obi-wan groaned, looking away. She quietly scolded herself, “No. Stop thinking about those crude things, Obi-wan. You’re a Jedi, you _laserbrain_!” 

She suddenly felt Maul awaken through the Force, like a small alarm that went off within her.

“Morning,” she greeted him. 

The horned man’s eyes met with her own silently, gazing into her. Obi-wan averted her gaze immediately, running a hand through her dirtied, messy hair. “Good morning.” Maul replied softly.

Obi-wan reached for the water jug that stood between them, twisting the lid off. She offered it towards the male. “Want some? You look thirsty,”

Maul shook his head, slightly surprised by the caring gesture. She shrugged, before drinking from the container. She took several mouthfuls of the liquid, before screwing on the cap shut. She eyed Maul, as he was looking at the container. He brought himself up, crossing his legs. She rolled her eyes, sighing.

“You do need to drink, Maul. I can clearly see that you have a want for the bottle,” the young girl frowned.

Maul took the bottle disdainfully, taking a few swigs. He swallowed, putting the jug back down. He asked softly, “Why are you treating me in this way, Jedi?”

Obi-wan looked into his eyes, giving a slight smile. “Well, for a Dark Side user, you don’t seem to be that bad.”

Maul smiled slightly, whilst Obi-wan gave a small cheerful giggle. Maul scratched his head, near the base of several of his horns. He rumbled, “I was taught by Sidious that all of the Jedi are to be executed without hesitation. That they are a parasite within the galaxy,”

“Sidious is your former Master, I presume?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Maul wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

The girl rubbed her chin, slightly disgruntled. “I can assure you, we are definitely _not_ just brain worms out to kill people within the galaxy,”

Maul watched her laugh, feeling a warmth spread within him. Obi-wan’s laughter died down, only leaving a sweet, brilliant smile spread across her beautiful face. Maul couldn’t help but give a small smile as well. She gave off a very joyful, attractive aura. Her Force-signature shone brightly within her, almost enticing his Dark Side to devour her.

 _He will, in time_.

“I have studied the Jedi for years. They are known as the ‘peace-keepers’ of the galaxy. How.. intriguing,”

She scoffed, “Yes, in fact we _are_ peace-keepers. That’s what the Jedi are here for, to keep the peace! Besides, I helped free Naboo from Separatist Forces, with my Master..” she slowly looked down, her eyes watered slightly at the thought of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Maul growled, as he sensed Obi-wan’s downcast.

Obi-wan looked to him, adding, “Now, I’m stuck on a trash planet. Thanks to _you_.”

Maul’s eyes narrowed, feeling the girl’s irritation. He replied, his silken voice rumbled sarcastically, “You’re _welcome_ ,”

She rolled her eyes, sighing.

She stood up slowly, walking towards the front door of their small hideout. “I think we should try to get out of here, Maul.”

“I believe so. I can’t stand here being on a trash planet with a lowly padawan,” He purred, smirking at Obi-wan.

The girl turned and scoffed at the handsome Dathomirian.

She held the jug in her arms, and checked for the hilt of her lightsaber. Thankfully, it was still stuck to her waist. “Come on,” she beckoned him.

The Dathomirian slowly stood, softly groaning while doing so. He was taller than the girl, easily towering over her. She looked up at him, giving a small, determined smile. Maul checked for his double-bladed lightsaber also. It was clipped on the inside of his waist on a belt. Obi-wan chuckled as she eyed the male checking for his weapon, “You better not slice me up with that, Maul.”

“Only when I have a good reason to,” Maul said.

Obi-wan shook her head and rolled her eyes. The pair walked into the dull yellowish atmosphere of Lotho Minor, trash mountains and hills stood before them. Obi-wan watched the smoggy sky, coughing. The smoke stung her eyes, but she managed to spot several of the large ships that flew lazily across the atmosphere. One ship in particular, hovered above several trash hills far from the Jedi and Sith pair. Quite frankly, it was the only ship that was near them. It slowly hovered above the ground, dumping large amounts of trash and debris onto the planet. “Maul, that one! Come on!”

She pointed at the vehicle, and darted away towards it.

Maul followed, running through the trash planet, using the Force to enhance his leaps over large trash hills that stood in his way. The girl was slightly ahead of him, desperately running towards the giant ship. She easily dove under a rusted metal bar that protruded from a giant trash heap. Kenobi grunted, sprinting even faster towards the ship. Maul quickly followed in a tight pursuit. As the ship neared the end of dumping it’s continents onto the planet floor, the young Jedi girl took a leap towards the garbage ship. Her small hands grasped onto the railing of the ship, and she heaved herself upwards and onto the deck. She saw her partner, Maul, bounding through the piles of trash, looking up at her with bright yellow eyes. She called out to the ex-Sith, “Jump, and take my hand!” 

Maul obeyed, and leapt towards her from a trash pile. Obi-wan used the Force, pulling him towards her outstretched hand. Maul grunted, as his hand seized her own. Gritting her teeth, the Jedi pulled Maul up onto the deck, collapsing on top of each other from the exhausting feat. The two breathed heavily, and Obi-wan laughed aloud in glee. 

“We did it!” she cried aloud, celebrative. 

Only then, she realized that Maul was leering above her, looking down at her with his two bright eyes. The two stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments, before Obi-wan broke the delicate eye contact between them. Maul growled.

“Oh, I.. Um.. Sorry, Maul,” she stammered, looking away submissively. 

Maul felt her sheepishness, and he smirked. “No need to apologize, Obi-wan. We made it out, thanks to you,”

His breath was warm, and almost unusually soothing against Obi-wan’s exposed neck. She shivered slightly. The Dathomirian Zabrak had to fight the urge to lean down and bite her soft, delicate flesh. _Oh_ , how badly he wanted to have a taste of Kenobi. 

The girl shook Maul off, standing up and brushing her dirtied tunic off. “Thanks for crediting me, Maul. How nice,” she chuckled, a small hint of heat spread on her cheeks, along with the tip of her ears.

Maul stood, slightly frustrated by not keeping the girl underneath him longer, relishing her small body along with her uneasiness. 

Obi-wan continued, looking towards the door marked for the entrance of the ship, “Now let’s go inside. Hopefully they have a kriffing shower in there,” 

Maul led the way, holding out a dirtied tattooed hand, using the Force to open the black metal door. It opened silently, as the two entered a large room, with another door in front of them several meters away. Crates were littered around the room and Obi-wan sighed.

Maul turned towards his soon to be mate, bringing his arm up to cup her cheek gently. Obi-wan 's eyes widened by this shockingly intimate gesture. “Stay here. I am going to have a.. little _chat_ with our pilot,” he said, as his black thumb traced her lower lip. He turned, and stalked towards the metal entryway to the ship’s cockpit, leaving the stunned Jedi girl alone.

 _What in the blazes was that?!_ Obi-wan slowly brought her hand to trace where the Zabrak’s hand was. She grimaced, wanting to direct her thoughts elsewhere than Maul’s oddly.. arousing touch. She shivered from it. The girl wandered around the ship, trying to find any available refresher on the ship. But she heard a dull thud against the metallic wall near the cockpit’s door. Cautiously, she walked towards it. She felt Maul’s irritation and slight anger through the Force. Obi-wan used the Force to gently slide the door open, and it revealed Maul, along with a Weequay sprawled on the floor of the ship. Maul was in the pilot’s seat, pressing buttons and pulling levers to control the ship.

“Kriff, Maul! What did you do?” She kneeled down to the Weequay, who, thankfully, was unconscious. The Jedi placed two fingers against the alien’s wrinkled neck, checking for his pulse. Maul growled a reply smugly, “He didn’t want me to borrow his ship, so I simply put him asleep,”

Obi-wan scowled. 

“There’s a refresher to your right, padawan,”

“Thanks for letting me know,” she said sarcastically, dragging the Weequay by his arms. She laid the humanoid in a corner, safely away from the murderous Zabrak. 

She brushed her hands off, sighing to the Weequay, “Sorry about that,” 

The Weequay groaned softly in response.

Turning away, the young, almost fully-fledged Jedi knight opened a door to the refresher. She peered to her side, and thankfully found Maul busy with flying the ship away into the void of space. Obi-wan pressed a button, making the metal door shut with a hiss. She turned, and she heaved a grateful sigh. There was a small shower, along with a toilet. She took her clothing off hurriedly, wanting to feel the warm water sprinkle down her freckled back. She was nervous of Maul barging into the room, checking to make sure that the door was locked. It was. She didn’t want the Zabrak looking at her exposed body. She scowled, shuddering at the thought of it. The now nude girl strolled to the shower, her small, lithe, and well-muscled body had dirt and grime streaked and smeared against her freckled skin. She turned the bright red knob, and the water spurted from the shower head. Testing the temperature of the water, she held out her hand. She breathed a content sigh. It was comfortably warm, and she gingerly walked inside the small tub, shifting the curtains to hide her nudity. The warm water ran down her back, as the girl rubbed her hands around her body to cleanse herself of the dirt. She spotted a bar of soap on a small shower ledge along with a washcloth. Obi-wan eagerly took it, scrubbing the soap against the cloth. As soon as the cloth was drenched in bubbles and soap, she placed the soap bar down, and began rubbing the cloth around her plump breasts, and her petite body. She enjoyed watching the grime being washed away down the drain. Once she cleaned her body fully, she ran her hands through her wet auburn hair.

Unbeknownst to the Jedi girl, the metal door was slowly unlocked by Maul, using the Force.

Maul watched as the door slid open, and was hit by warm steam, and Obi-wan’s delicious scent. Maul had primal urges to take the girl as his own, desiring to take a look at the girl’s nude body. Obviously, he fantasized about Obi-wan Kenobi’s body, as he always wondered _what_ , exactly, was underneath that beige tunic of hers.

Giving an animalistic growl, Maul took his black, silken tunic off. He dropped it onto the grey metal floor, revealing his brawny, smooth, well-muscled chest and arms. His black tattoos produced unique designs on his entire body, almost like a secret code embedded onto his smooth skin. His manhood throbbed against his dirtied jet-black pants. He nearly tore the clothing off, his animal-like instincts screaming inside his head, along with the Dark Side ushering Maul to claim the young Light-Sider. His throbbing cock was erect, pulsing with eager greed to be inside of Obi-wan Kenobi.

Maul knew very well these intense feelings of lust were wrong, and broke rules of the Sith Code. but at the same time, it felt so _right_ . But he didn’t give a karking damn for the Sith Code. He wasn’t a dog for Sidious anymore. He knew that Sidious, _that shriveled old sriluurian raisin_ , won’t be tormenting him anymore. Not _ever_. He was free to do as he wished, without the fear of his former master punishing him. And one of the first of these choices that he was about to choose, was to have the girl submit to him, to be his proclaimed mate. He slowly stalked towards the running shower, his head low, his yellow eyes ablaze with eager lust and exhilaration.

Obi-wan suddenly felt Maul’s raging Force Signature within the room. She felt her stomach drop. “ _Blast_ ,” she swore. She peeked out from behind the curtain, only to face the tattooed horned man.

She gasped, stumbling away from Maul, who stepped inside the shower, staring her down with those dangerous, hypnotic yellow eyes of his.

“What in the blazes are you doing?!” she cried, her blue eyes met with the intense yellow of the former sith.

“Claiming _you,_ Obi-wan Kenobi” he purred, as the hot water from the shower traveled down his red and black body. 

Maul observed her nude body, giving a low snarl. She was a very, _very_ delicious sight to be seen. He had fucked with other human and alien whores before, to ease himself and be freed of his stress, but none of _them_ compared to the beautiful sight of a woman that was bestowed before the former Sith Apprentice.

In pure shock, Obi-wan’s eyes wandered around his body feverishly, instantly spotting his large, erect cock. Blushing furiously, Obi-wan tried to exit the shower, only to be grabbed by the dominating male. 

The girl stifled a yelp, struggling to be freed from Maul’s tight grip. “Let. Me. Go!” she growled.

“No. I don’t think I will,” Maul smirked, as water droplets ran down his horns and tattooed face. 

He forced Kenobi to face him, grabbing her firm buttocks to lift her up. Obi-wan’s blue eyes widened, as she looked down at Maul. Both stared at one another, the warm water hit against their skin. Maul squeezed her freckled cheeks, stifling a low growl. Obi-wan whimpered at Maul’s large hands gripping her small ass, his nails dug into her delicate, freckled skin. The horned Dathomirian leaned in, wrapping his tongue around her sensitive nipple and areola.

“Maul, please..” she whispered, as she wrapped her arms around his black neck, her small hands gripped his horns fearfully. This earned her a slight groan from the dominating Zabrak, as they were a pleasurable spot to hold and rub against.

Maul ignored her pleas, as he sucked on her ripe breasts. He enjoyed the taste of them, sweet and salty flavors of her breast danced on his tongue. Maul began to use the Force to pleasure her, flicking a red and black finger. Obi-wan jolted within Maul’s grasp, as she felt invisible tendrils stroke her wet body, especially near her vagina. It made her small clit unusually warm, as those invisible appendages rubbed and stroked the sensitive organ. She bit her lip, suppressing a moan from the unusually pleasurable experience. She was indeed terrified, as she _never_ experienced this before. She didn’t guard her thoughts properly from Maul, as this information was revealed to him.

Maul growled possessively. _So.. she was truly unclaimed? A virgin? Oh, how he found such a rare female to first give pleasure to, and claim for himself. She was like a Corusca gem, this Jedi, Obi-wan Kenobi_.

Maul’s manhood throbbed almost painfully, growing impatient. The long and thick rod of red and black flesh rubbed against the Jedi’s wet organ. The girl flinched, as she felt this odd, warm object against her. “What in the stars are you rubbing against me?” she hissed fearfully.

Maul stayed silent, still working on pleasing and readying Obi-wan to take him. Maul growled, as his finger rubbed against Obi-wan’s hole, oddly gentle. She whined from Maul’s action.

“Don’t,” she whispered.

Maul curled his lip, sliding his thick, red and black finger inside her. She cried out, “Kriff!” 

leaning down, the girl buried her face into Maul’s neck, whimpering pitifully. Maul smirked, enjoying the Jedi’s sense of utter weakness, and slight pain from his finger. His finger pushed deeper, her walls clamped down the protruding Zabrak's finger. _Tight_. 

As soon as his middle finger was entirely inside the virgin Jedi, he slid his finger out, only to press back in. Obi-wan moaned quietly. Maul wrinkled his nose, wanting to hear more of Kenobi’s delightful sounds of pleasure.

He slowly repeated the action of sliding his finger inside and out of the Jedi’s slick pussy, earning himself several delicate and appreciative moans. Maul purred loudly, as he began to taste Obi-wan’s neck with his tongue. She stiffened slightly from the unusual touch, but relaxed as the Jedi began to enjoy Maul’s gentle assault on her neck. Maul inserted another finger inside her. The girl moaned aloud shamelessly. The Zabrak and human’s bodies were pressed against each other, Maul’s hips slightly thrusted against Obi-wan. He lapped and sucked at her neck, as two of his fingers stretched Obi-wan. She did indeed feel uncomfortable, but she also felt a sense of a building pleasure as well. “ _Maul,_ ” she moaned, her eyes screwed shut.

She wanted something.

“Yes?” he purred, as he continued thrusting his fingers slowly inside her. 

“I want..” she nuzzled his wet neck, suppressing a small sob.

“You want _what_?” he prodded, feeling slightly victorious of having the Jedi beg for him. He played with her vagina, as if her sensitive organ was a tooka.

“I want you.. _faster_ ,” she panted feverishly.

“As you wish, Kenobi,” Maul smiled, smug from being so experienced from giving the girl pleasure, and having Kenobi implore him to put his fingers to work quickly.

He began to thrust his fingers faster within her, making the Jedi whine. Obi-wan arched her back, as she felt her orgasm slowly build. Maul purred, as he used the Force to stimulate her clit as well, making Kenobi moan lustfully. “ _Ah.._ M-Maul,” she gripped his horns, panting.

Her pleasure was being built up into a peak, until finally, it broke. She moaned, turning into a loud whine of pure need. She shuddered within Maul’s grasp, her vaginal walls clamped down on his two fingers within her, spasming. In her orgasmic frenzy, Maul knew that it was his turn to be pleasured. He slowly removed his fingers from her slick, dripping wet hole. She gripped onto his muscular body, her fingers traced the base of Maul’s horns implanted on his skull lazily. She nuzzled against his neck, “Mmm..” 

Maul growled, placing Kenobi’s back against the metal wall. She whimpered, as she felt the tip of Maul’s lengthy cock press against her opening. He purred, as he spread Kenobi’s muscular hind legs. “What are you doing?” she said, her blueish-grey eyes wide with nervousness.

Suddenly, without warning, he thrusted into her, snapping his hips against the Jedi. She shrieked from the Zabrak’s cock impaling her sensitive vaginal hole. The Zabrak groaned, leaning into her neck, giving it a few reassuring, and encouraging licks of his tongue. She breathed heavily, her body still as stone. She grunted from the uncomfortable pain of being skewered by the Dathomirian’s huge manhood. “B-Blast,” she groaned.

Maul purred, “Amusing to see a Jedi in pain..”

“ _Kark_.” She hissed.

“Such a dirty mouth, how unmannerly of you,” Maul chuckled, teasing her.

“How _unmannerly_ of _you_ to stick your blasted cock within me, Maul!” she snarled.

Maul growled, immediately setting to work to pleasure himself. Kenobi whimpered, as she clung onto her lover. 

_Gods_. The young woman was tight, but so delectable.. His cock thrusted inside and out within her abused pussy repeatedly, without mercy. She cried out once more, feeling a slight, uncomfortable feeling inside her, almost like her pussy was being torn.. but wasn't painful, but gods, it was uncomfortable. Obi-wan felt a warm liquid seep from her, as Maul thrusted himself into her brutally.

She whined again, as she spotted drops of blood fall onto the shower floor, trailing into the drain. Maul groaned loudly, burning his face into her neck. “ _Mine_ ,” he declared possessively, his eyes bright with pure obsession for the Jedi. 

She mewled, as Maul thrusted his swollen cock into her.

Maul felt his knot begin to build on the base of his manhood, as he groaned loudly. He wrapped his arms around her back and waist, having Obi-wan instinctively wrap her legs around his waist. He continued slamming into her mercilessly, and she began to moan once more, feeling pleasure blossom inside her. As she moaned, Maul couldn’t help but moan as well. He was close to having his climax, as he quickened his pace within her. Obi-wan threw her head back, releasing a very exquisite moan for the Dathomirian to hear. Maul moaned as well, as he gave hickeys to the skin around her neck, sucking at her clean flesh.

“I’m close.. So _close,_ ” she whimpered aloud, urging him on.

Maul snarled, as he began to slam into her relentlessly. She cried out suddenly, digging her nails into his shoulders. Her legs shook around him, as Obi-wan experienced yet another intense orgasm. 

Maul roared, giving one final thrust. His cock sunk deep inside her now claimed vagina, as she eagerly took his knot. She gasped at this lovely sensation of His manhood erupted with his semen, filling the girl’s vagina to the brim. He bit her neck, digging his teeth into her soft flesh. Several thin trails of her blood seeped through his tattooed lips, the iron taste making him groan loudly. She fell limp from the exhaustion of their powerful show of intimacy with one another. Thick trails of Maul’s seed was washed away by the now cold water of the shower. He gave another few smaller thrusts into Obi-wan, making the girl moan softly again. The Dathomirian Zabrak licked at Obi-wan’s bitemark, purring. His eyes half-lidded, the powerful male held Obi-wan bridal-style in his powerful grasp.

Maul carried Obi-wan out of the shower, using the Force to turn the water off. Obi-wan whimpered, nuzzling into his neck. Maul used the Force once more, having two towels float by Maul as he carried his mate towards the pilot’s seat of the ship. He sat down onto the chair, with the Jedi girl curled up in his lap, worn out. He wrapped the towels around him and his beautiful mate, breathing a very content sigh. He placed a kiss on her forehead, and leaned his head back. The two bodies of the Jedi and Sith were wrapped against one another, with Obi-wan still holding Maul’s knot within her. The ship headed towards Dathomir. Maul heard his mate's soft snores, as he watched the twirling masses of blue and white as they traveled in hyperspace. Slowly closing his eyes, the two fell into sleep's welcoming black void peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Obi-wan return to Dathomir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this last chapter of Refuge. It was really fun to write this!
> 
> I sincerely apologize for the long ass wait though too. Damn.

[literally me when I completed this lol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-JRdRXiNv4)

_Chapter III_

_Hyperspace, en route to Dathomir_

The Zabrak felt his mate stir under his embrace, awakening him from his peaceful slumber. The Padawan’s eyes slowly shifted open, her captivating blue eyes looked up slowly, meeting his own. “Hello there, Maul.” She yawned, looking up towards him slowly. Her captivating eyes stared into his yellow ones warmly.

“Awake so soon?” Maul said, his silken voice echoed through the small cockpit. 

Obi-wan hummed an answer, “Yes,” she nuzzled the top of her head against his chin. “Did you sleep well also?" 

Maul felt a small flicker of content wash through him from Obi-wan's question for his well-being. It warmed him.

He purred a reply, “I have..”

Obi-wan wrapped her arms around his red and black neck, her soft breasts pushed against his broad chest. Obi-wan straddled him, wrapping her legs around his waist in the pilot’s seat. Their warm bodies were against each other, sharing their comforting body heat together.

Obi-wan stared at the Dathomirian’s face, studying his features. Maul’s throat rumbled, his hands stroked her smooth skin. They glided down from her side, reaching her waist. He squeezed possessively, a low growl rumbled deep from his throat. Obi-wan smirked, her face inches away from his own. Their eyes locked with one another for a few moments. Their eyes searched one another, the Force between the Human and Zabrak hummed. The girl initiated a kiss.

She cupped his soft tattooed cheek, leaning in to taste the male’s black and red lips. Maul met the kiss shyly, slightly stunned by her show of affection for him. As their lips danced against one another, her plush flesh tasted like the flavorful nectar from the planet Altunna. Maul growled hungrily, as he felt his mate nip at his lower lip playfully. As they continued their shared kiss, his rough hands explored her delicate body subconsciously. Their kiss deepened, as Obi-wan’s tongue entered his wet cavern. The human whimpered wantonly, as their tongues slowly wrestled with one another. Maul brought his hands against the girl’s plush buttocks, giving them another squeeze. Obi-wan slowly pulled away, licking her lips as she did so. Maul looked away, frowning slightly.

The young girl tilted her head, giving a look of concern, “Maul..? Are you alright?”

The Zabrak sighed, his gaze avoiding her own, “Yes, I am. It’s just.. no other has ever given me such.. _attention._ ”

Obi-wan brought a hand against the side of his face, softly making his horned head face her. Those yellow orbs bore down into her own brightly.

“I will always show you affection, Maul. It’s called _love,_ ” she said. “Love is the key part of the Jedi Order, along with grace, gratitude, and selfless-”

Maul’s low, warning growl interjected through her speech, “Don’t remind me of your _precious_ Jedi Order, Kenobi,” his eyes narrowed. “It reminds me of _him_.”

Obi-wan scowled at his first comment, but then her face softened. She asked, “I’m assuming this ‘ _him_ ’ is Darth Sidious?”

Maul breathed a heavy sigh, grounding out an answer, “ _Yes_. He was my Master.. Sidious was one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, one of the most cruel, and inhuman _monsters_ that taught me the ways of the Dark Side,” 

Obi-wan stifled a small sigh, placing yet another gentle kiss on his tattooed forehead. She felt the Zabrak’s disgust, and hate for his former Master through the Force. She winced slightly, feeling his pain. 

She then asked him innocently, “Do you want to talk about it..?” she quickly added,“You don’t have to talk about it though too, Maul.. but it is healthy to inform others of what happened..”

Maul grimaced, his jaw clenched slightly. “I have already given you details of what he did. But I suppose.. I will tell you more. For you are my _mate_.”

Obi-wan blushed slightly at Maul referring her to his ‘mate’. She rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heart that pumped powerfully within him, and he began his story.

“When I was a mere child, I remembered being taken care of by my brother.. Talzin, my mother, was there also, as well as a few other Nightsisters,” he breathed shakily, “I remember a black shuttle that arrived onto my homeplanet. If I remember, Talzin told me to hide with my brother. She met Sidious, trying to divert him away from me..”

Obi-wan felt pain arise within him, as if his soul was being fractured once more. She felt Maul’s fingers dig slightly into her skin, but she ignored it.

“I hid.. but he _found me_ ,” Maul growled. “Sidious took me away, forcing me to become his apprentice.”

Obi-wan felt a twinge of sorrow for the Zabrak. 

Maul continued through gritted teeth, “I was trained under him, forcing me to undergo intense training, and cruel treatment.. for fourteen years, I was under his wing. Until now.”

A moment of silence invaded the room, leaving the two to succumb to their thoughts. 

Eventually, Obi-wan broke the thick silence, “Well, at least we’re safe.. besides, do you know Sidious’s true name..? I can alert the Jedi Order, and put a stop to him-”

Maul’s glare instantly made the fledgling Jedi Knight quiet. 

“You will _not_ try to do any of those things, Kenobi. Do you understand? If my Master were to know of me telling you this information, you will _die._ ”

Obi-wan faltered slightly at the Zabrak’s harsh statement, but she felt pure irritation erupt within her. 

“So what if I die? Based on my knowledge that you gave me, I’ll be very sure to get all the help we can, and _will,_ throw your Master into the darkest cell of Coruscant’s prison!”

Obi-wan sighed angrily as Maul countered, “I will never let you die Kenobi, let alone get hurt.” he hissed. “You Jedi are always quick to sacrifice themselves. It almost amazes me.” he ended in a coarse growl. 

The girl huffed, shifting her body slightly under his grasp. “Well, at least we are doing something that helps others.” she sighed. 

Maul’s nose wrinkled slightly at his partner’s slight show of dominance, but this made his respect for the Jedi grow. She had spirit, he will give her that. Kenobi was an excellent choice as a partner, for she was gorgeous, fit, and always so _keen_ to help others.

 _Except for you. You disgusting creature. You are not able to become her mate, you pitiful worm._

Maul clenched his jaw, as that same voice hissed through his mind. The whisper sounded akin to his former master’s, always degrading him and spitting out cruel statements within his mind. Maul gave a low, annoyed growl, as he forced it away to lock it within the back of his mind.

Obi-wan scowled, and began to slowly tear herself away from the Dathomirian’s grasp. 

She huffed, “I’m going to take another shower,” she then glared at him, “And I _expect_ you not to come in. I want my privacy.”

Maul gave her a devilish grin in return. 

As the young woman shifted her body away from him, she gasped slightly, as she felt his manhood slid out from within her cunt. A slight, pleasurable shock stung the young padawan as the large, alien cock removed itself from her own. Obi-wan’s cheeks quickly flushed with embarrassment. Maul purred aloud by this, obviously amused. His cock was grew hard once more. The Dathomirian's erection grew while his eyes hungrily scanned the girl's perfect body.

The naked female quickly wrapped a towel around herself, skittering towards the refresher within the large ship. She left Maul to contemplate with his own thoughts, along with dealing with his straining arousal for his mate. But he was well disciplined, and he will respect her privacy.. _for now._

He studied the whirling blue and white wisps of hyperspace, before a small beep sounded, indicating that the pair was about to arrive at their destination. He then felt a tingle of excitement course through him, nearly making the Dathomirian shiver with delight. His anticipation for reuniting with his mother grew like a weed, along with meeting his brother. He tapped several buttons, and pushed a steel lever.

The ship gave a small lurch, and streaks of stars and light littered the front viewport. Only then, the crimson red planet of his homeworld was revealed to him. Smiling like a small youngling, which was an extremely rare sight, Maul directed the garbage ship into the planet’s atmosphere. As he flew the ship, orange, crimson, and dull red mountains and canyons were bestowed before the former Sith’s yellow and orange eyes. Repressed, nostalgic memories seeped into his mind. As the large shuttle soared through the hazy sky of Dathomir, the Zabrak found a fit enough area to land the garbage ship onto. Guiding the controls, Maul directed the craft onto a flat cliff. Fire lichen scored the ground in several areas, whilist groups of crimson plants that resembled pods were scattered in several areas. Mushlings, they were called. The ship let out a loud, metallic groan and a hiss, as it landed on the smooth stone platform. A cloud of light red dust billowed from under the ship.

Maul leaned back in the pilot’s chair, still adorned in the towel from several hours before. He heard the dull _hiss_ of the refresher door, and light footsteps of his mate approach from behind. 

“We have arrived, Kenobi.” he stood from his chair, turning to face the young girl. Her blue eyes met with his own for a sparse moment, before averting away shyly. “I suppose I'll go and venture out to see what your homeplanet has in store for us,” she gave a bashful look towards the Zabrak when her eyes wandered his chest.

“And you should go take a shower in the ‘fresher. You smell like a bantha.” she teased.

The Zabrak growled, “Stay near the ship, Kenobi. Do _not_ leave without me,” he warned, “The Nightsisters won’t take strange off-worlders kindly.”

The girl gave a nod, giving the former Sith a mischievous smile. “Will do.”

Obi-wan turned, and left the cockpit of the garbage ship. She was dressed in her tunic, for it wasn’t as contaminated with Lotho Minor’s grime as her brown Jedi robes were. As Obi-wan entered the large compartment of the ship, she made a bee-line for the ship’s iron door. Eager to explore Maul’s homeworld, the inquisitive girl pressed several buttons next to the ship’s exit. The door opened with a soft hiss.

Once the door was open, a gust of hot air hit her. Her long, auburn hair bounced slightly from this intrusion. But nevertheless, Obi-wan stepped outside from the ship. The girl checked for her weapon, which was hung tight along her waist. Giving a satisfied sigh, she looked to Dathomir. Her wide, greyish blue eyes observed Dathomir’s mountainous range before her, along with its peculiar, slightly monstrous flora. The land was a dull crimson, and a strange mist blanketed the mysterious atmosphere. The fledgling Jedi stepped from the ship, cautiously setting foot on the rough plateau. As Obi-wan walked further away from the ship, the girl looked towards a wall of rock, and observed an odd plant that scored the wall. It glowed a bright orange in some areas, and it looked rough to the touch. It looked to have a spongy look, and Obi-wan craved to touch it.. but she knew better not to. Turning away from the rock, she looked back towards the ship cautiously. Maul wasn’t there, and she smirked. Driven by her intense curiosity, along with her signature defiance, Obi-wan decided to rebel against the Zabrak’s warnings. 

She had her trusty lightsaber by her side, along with Force. What could go wrong?

Obi-wan walked further away from the ship. As she walked among the rock, she traced her fingers against the smooth, cold stone. She closed her eyes, breathing in the crisp, hot air of the planet.

She then heard a small creature squeak below her. Obi-wan looked to see where the origin of the odd sound was coming from, and she saw a meager, rodent-like creature dart from her. Behind her, she heard a low, guttural growl.

Obi-wan’s small hand immediately snaked down towards her waist to grab her weapon. She immediately turned, unsheathing her lightsaber. She met an ugly creature, which nearly resembled a rancor, but it’s size was much smaller. It’s large head was blunt, with two tusks that emerged from it’s slightly parted jaws. Its two slits that resembled its nostrils flared as it looked at the brilliant rod of light that glowed in front of it. Its snout wrinkled into a terrible, loud snarl. It gnashed it’s large teeth, as the monstrous creature began to circle Obi-wan. But the girl was calm. Holding her lightsaber at the ready, she anticipated the creature to pounce.

The animal’s large, burly arms tensed slightly, the being’s claws dug into the stone. It left long claw-marks within the stone. The girl looked into the creature’s black beady eyes, waiting. The creature pounced. Stretching it’s long arms towards Obi-wan, the creature snarled. Using this to her advantage, she rolled to the side, using her weapon to slice against the animal’s side. It shrieked, and Obi-wan heard the familiar, fresh sizzling of skin being burned. Obi-wan stood up once more, holding her lightsaber in front of her to drive the large animal back. The reptilian-like creature then stood on its hind legs curling its claws. Obi-wan looked up, not faltering by the beast’s attempt to frighten her. It lunged for her once more, making the mistake to grab for her glowing weapon. 

Obi-wan immediately swung her lightsaber towards the animal’s large arms, slicing it’s limbs off. A terrible, ear-piercing screech sounded from the animal. Both of the animal’s arms fell onto the ground. The black, crisp flesh broiled from the intense heat of the lightsaber. The creature gave one last final stand. It snapped its jaws, savagely lunging towards her. The girl dove to the side, dodging the beast. She rolled onto the ground, dust clouded from the harsh impact.

Slightly shocked, and still had a small high from adrenaline within her, the fledgling Jedi slowly stood up. She brushed the dust from herself saying to herself, “Whew.. that was a close one.”

Obi-wan swallowed, looking towards the now slain beast. She then heard an irritated, familiar husky voice from behind.

“ _What_ did I tell you?” 

_Blast._

Obi-wan turned, and met the visibly angry and handsome, _Maul_. He was dressed in his black Sith robes. Obi-wan replied in a smooth, matter-of-fact tone, “ _I_ was just exploring. I happened to bump into a creature of sorts,” she quickly added, “Nothing too bad.”

Maul then looked towards the animal that Obi-wan took care of, then back to her. His yellow eyes blazed as they bore into her own. She crossed her arms and sassed, “Loth-cat got your tongue?”

This caused the Zabrak to stalk towards her dangerously. His head was low, almost akin to a silent, and deadly predator.

This caused the girl to instinctively back away, and she warned him, “ _Maul._ ”

Soon, she was trapped behind a wall of crimson stone. Her eyes darted around, looking for any chance of escape. Anxiety coursed through her, as the Zabrak curled his tattooed lip, revealing his teeth. 

Soon enough, Maul loomed over the girl, looking down towards her. Obi-wan grit her teeth, looking away.

“Did you not listen to me, _mate?_ ” Maul growled. “You were strictly told to stay by the ship! Not wandering around like some stupid youngling!” 

Obi-wan shot back, “Well, believe you me, I can _clearly_ take care of myself!” she pointed at the limp beast for emphasis. The two stared at one another for a hot minute, the Force around them buzzed from their intense emotions shared between one another.

Out from the corner of Obi-wan’s eye, she spotted a thin wisp of lime-green mist. The Zabrak turned to where his mate observed. Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her waist. Obi-wan didn’t mind this particular action, in fact, it warmed her. Nevertheless, she continued to observe the odd green wisps that curled and shot around the pair. 

Maul’s nose wrinkled slightly, “Stay by me, Kenobi,” he whispered.

She nodded in response, hearing peculiar whispers and quiet, ghostly screams. Then an old, phlegm voice broke the intense silence, “My son.. has _returned_.”

A large, green cloud formed, and a elder humanoid woman emerged. Her face was pale, and black facial patterns marked her face. She was adorned in a scarlet dress, and thin, paper-like appendages were attached to the Nightsisters shoulders. “ _Mother.._ ” Maul greeted, cautiously walking up towards her. His eyes were wide, the Zabrak’s breathing became slightly erratic from his excitement.

The Nightsister brought the Zabrak into a hug, leaving Obi-wan to watch the entirely bizarre scene. 

_A former Sith hugging his mother?_ Obi-wan’s brow furrowed from the enigma. 

The Elder Nightsister asked, breaking away from her Son's hug, “And _who_ is this?” she looked over towards the fledgling Jedi, her cryptic silver eyes studied the girl. “A Jedi?”

The red and black tattooed Zabrak looked over towards Obi-wan and said, “She is my mate.. her name is Obi-wan Kenobi. She _was_ a Jedi.”

The Nightsisters' eyes widened at Maul’s mention of Obi-wan being his ‘mate.’ “This girl has shown strength,” her brow furrowed as she studied the fledgling Jedi. “My name is Mother Talzin, but you may address me as Talzin.”

Obi-wan nodded shyly, smiling at Talzin. A slight blush crept over her face. “Come come, I will host a special celebration for the both of you,” Talzin then formed into a cloud of green mist, floating away slowly.

Maul looked over towards Obi-wan, and she gave him a small smile. She walked towards him, and felt his anxiety through the Force. She gently took his hand, saying, “Don’t worry, Maul.”

She soothed him. Maul gave her a rare, kind smile. He squeezed her hand, pulling her close. The two followed Talzin, venturing deeper into Dathomir.

\--

_Dathomir_

_1 Year Later_

Soft breathing was issued within a small room, and two huddled figures were laid amongst a large, comfortable bed within the center of the room. Several candles that were stationed by the wooden bedside flickered and licked within the air, and several curls of smoke lightly danced from the small hungry flames. A feminie figure shifted beside a larger, more brawny figure as well. A soft yawn was emitted by her, and she stretched her jaws wide, excluding her tiredness. Her light blue eyes, tinged with grey, were half-lidded from grogginess of sleep. The other, larger bulk shifted as well, and a low, muffled growl was sounded from his throat. Draping an arm over the young female, he pulled her close, pressing her back against his chest. A smile shone on the female human’s face, and she whispered, her tone smooth and gentle, “Well good morning, love.” 

The Zabrak heaved a dull sigh, and he nuzzled her neck slowly in a compassionate manner. He seemed to murmur something, but she couldn’t catch it. The young woman breathed a small sigh, and she squirmed slightly within his grasp, wanting out. She mumbled, “Come on, Maul. Let me go,”   
Yet again, a grumpy growl was issued by the red and black tattooed Dathomirian. He finally rumbled a reply, his grip tightened against her, “ _No._ ”   
She rolled her eyes. The young girl slowly rolled over, facing the larger Zabrak. The two laid next to one another within the comfort of their bed, soft blankets riddled and swaddled them both. She quipped an eyebrow, and blew a piece of her auburn hair from her freckled face. The Force gently surrounded the two, giving them a sense of comfort and calm. The two of them forged a Bond within the Force, and it was strong, and full of passion. The Zabrak’s golden yellow eyes stared back into her own, and the young couple stared into one another for a few moments. Slowly bringing a hand towards Maul’s tattooed cheek, she caressed his flesh lovingly, tracing the unique tattoos with her thumb. His body was art, and intricately designed as well.. And she worshipped it. Nevertheless, the Zabrak slowly brought his face near, until their noses touched. The woman felt a sense of love and admiration for him, and Maul initiated a kiss. Their lips touched once more, and began to dance against each other. The young woman breathed softly, and she felt Maul’s large frame shift against the bed, bringing himself over her. While he did so, he nibbled and nipped her lip, and she let out a soft whimper. He whispered, “Kenobi..”

Obi-wan smiled against their shared kiss, and she felt Maul’s bold tongue delve inside her wet cavern. A low rumble of a growl was sounded from the dominating Zabrak once more, and he sniffed the air. He smelled Kenobi’s rising scent of arousal, and he brought himself away from her sweet lips.   
Now, he brought his horned skull down, and began to riddle her neck with soft kisses, and left occasional nibbles as well. A content sigh was emitted from Obi-wan, and she brought her small hands to caress his broad shoulders. She let her fingers slide towards his head as well, tracing the tattoos. 

(A habit that she adapted.. She simply loved the intricate designs that riddled his entire frame,) eventually, she too rubbed the bases of his horns, knowing full well that he liked the action. A low purr was sounded from the Zabrak as she traced her fingers around the bases of his horns, and he began to move into more erotic territory among her body. His eyes flickered upwards, catching the beautiful woman’s blue eyes within their shared dimly lit room. Her bare stomach fluttered as he brought a clawed hand towards her left breast. He squeezed the piece of soft flesh, and Maul was always fond of Kenobi’s small breasts. And he was enjoyed by the sounds that his mate elicited as he toyed with her flesh. 

“ _Maul.._ ”   
He brought his tongue to lazily circle her areola. A small whimper was heard, and the Zabrak eyed the young female human’s brow creased in pleasure. His purring seemed to become louder, and encouraged by her whimper, alongside her small fingers digging into his skull, and he brought himself even lower down her small body. He smelled her arousal, and he brought a clawed hand to tear away her panties that she wore, that shielded her sex from him. Deciding to toy with his mate, the former Sith Apprentice blew against her now exposed mound. A shocked squeak was elicited, and Maul rumbled a chuckle. He looked up, and saw Kenobi giving a scowl down towards him. He lowered his fiery gaze, and brought his tongue to slide against her sensitive clit, and the Zabrak felt her shiver. 

Through the Force, Maul felt her pleasure that radiated in smooth waves. He too basked within it, and he enjoyed how she tasted against his tongue. He continued repeating the same action, and circled his tongue around her sensitive bud, and dipped within the folds of her flesh.

Maul slid his hands and held her inner thighs, being careful not to scratch his prize with his claws. Although he did dig into her flesh, but this was set as a mere reminder of who she belonged to. _Him._ Along with giving a low growl that sounded from his tattooed throat. He quickened his actions, as he felt Kenobi’s rising pleasure tense within their shared Bond. He felt her muscles tense, and she whimpered which turned into a beautiful moan for him to hear.

Obi-wan felt her rising orgasm seethe within her, and Maul’s tongue worked wonders on her.. As it always did. She rubbed her fingers around his horns, and she felt her toes subconsciously curl. Her chest fluttered, and she bit her lip suppressing a moan that was bound to be loud. She heard the Zabrak growl, as he seemed slightly irritated that she didn’t release that exquisite noise for him to hear. He said, “Let me _hear_ you,”   
His breath tickled her sensitive sex, and she moaned in appreciation as the Dathomirian continued his onslaught against her sensitive organ. She breathed, and her fingers dug into his skin, “M-Maul, _p-please._ So close..”   
Through her half-lidded eyes, she saw the Zabrak’s haunches rise up slightly, and she felt his claws dig deeper into her inner thighs. His pace quickened, and his tongue flicked and swirled within her even quicker, drawing out her climax. Obi-wan breathed a whine once again, which turned into a deep moan full of passion.

It hit her like a wall of beskar, and it surged through the young former Padawan, almost _burning_ her, like the sun of Dathomir. She breathed heavily, and Obi-wan reeled her head back, and her back arched in estastacy. 

Her climax rolled through her, and her lover continued lazily rolling his tongue against her fluttering sex. Soon, she delved into the afterglow of the pleasurable experience, but she felt the red and black Zabrak crawl over her once more. Obi-wan breathed a content sigh, and slowly rolled onto her stomach, and pressed her back against his comforting hot chest. She felt his two hearts beat smoothly, and she felt comforted by them. She felt.. Safe, ironically enough. Obi-wan always had, and she relished being by Maul’s side. She felt the Zabrak’s face nuzzle into her neck, and she whispered softly, “I love you,”   
As she proclaimed this, she felt the Force surge around them even more powerfully.

Compassion and _love_ filled the two, and Obi-wan heard Maul rumble a reply, his voice silken and velvety, “As do I,”   
And because of their shared love, the former Jedi and Sith forged something that was a product of their shared compassion..

She felt her lover’s erection prod against her inner thigh, and Obi-wan felt him thrust gently against her. His hands roamed her body, and she felt his teeth dig into her shoulders and the sweet flesh of her neck. She enjoyed--no, _loved_ the feelings and how passionate her Dathomirian lover was. She remembered when they first met, and he was quite.. Well, rough. However, once the two connected and were within their own presence of one another, she taught him how to be gentle, and be one full of love. And he turned into something gorgeous, something that she loved and admired. She mewled as she felt the tip of his manhood rub back and forth against her entrance, and she pressed up against him. This earned Obi-wan and rumbling purr from him. His tattooed hips gently smothered her, and his breath tickled her neck. Their shared arousal only heightened the treasured experience of their love-making.

Just as he was to delve within her body, a small cry was sounded from the outside of their room. 

Perking up, Obi-wan heard Maul give a low growl. She turned and placed a quickened peck against his tattooed face, and the former Jedi saw the Dathomirian’s slight annoyance from their disturbance. 

She merely smiled, and crawled out from under him. Another cry was emitted from the dark, craving company. Obi-wan’s company. Quickly dressing herself in a light scarlet dress, she whispered, “I’ll be back,”   
She heard Maul give a sigh as a reply.

Exiting their room, Obi-wan walked into the rock-walled hall, and veered a left, entering a small room. Several feet away, a cradle created from the wood of the Grave Thorn tree stood before her. The crying died down to only softer cries, as she approached it. Looking down, she brought her arms down to gently bring the young child into a loving caress. She shushed the youngling and she brought a finger to trace the infant’s head. Small nubs were formed on the young child’s head, and she felt his growing pains through the Force.

She cooed, “Oh Jinn.. having a little bit of some growing pains?”   
Jinn, the young half-human and Zabrak child merely gurgled in response, easily comforted by his Mother’s aura and being swaddled within her arms. The youngling wrapped his small arms around her neck, and Obi-wan brought a hand to caress and rub Jinn’s head gently, easing the pain of his growing horns that crowned his small head. Ever since Maul had returned to Dathomir, his Mother, the Nightsister Witch under the name of Talzin celebrated and was happy for his return. The Nightbrothers rejoiced as well, and Maul was known to be the ‘Son of Dathomir,’ nevertheless, Obi-wan bore Maul a child, and the Nightsister Witch blessed the newly found family. Sometimes, but not often, she visits her eldest Son alongside her grandchild, but Galaxy knows what she is up to. Obi-wan was grateful that Maul wanted a space to be secluded away from the odd witches that were native to Dathomir. She didn’t mind them, but Obi-wan felt slightly.. _Off_ about them. Nevertheless, for the past year and several months, this was her home. And she felt very content with her life. 

A whimper was emitted from the young infant, and Obi-wan gave a small, loving smile. She stood quietly, as she held her child within her grasp. She dearly loved Jinn, and the baby was a product of her and Maul’s shared passion and love. Nevertheless, she continued cradling him within her arms, hushing his cries and placing gentle kisses against his budding horned head. She felt Maul’s presence close by, and she turned around, looking towards the dark doorway. She saw the dark outline of his figure, and his two glowing orbs for eyes stare at her.

Obi-wan heard him approach her, and she whispered to him, “Jinn’s horns are growing,”   
Maul merely rumbled a purr in reply. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and stomach, and his chest pressed against her back. She melted within his embrace, and she heard the Zabrak youngling gurgle, and he began to struggle within her grasp. Kenobi breathed a soft sigh, her smile never leaving her face. The red and black tattooed Zabrak purred, and he pulled away from his mate. Bringing his arms back to take Jinn from Obi-wan’s grasp, she gave him her child. His red and black hands enveloped the child’s small frame, and she heard a loud, playful cry that was sounded from Jinn. His small, light red hands reached for Obi-wan’s lover, his small, stubby fingers wriggled. An amused giggle sounded from Obi-wan, and she saw Maul give a small smile. The former Sith Assassin brought the child close towards his chest, however, Jinn had other ideas of what he wanted. Soon enough, his fingers and hands grasped Maul’s horned head, and the infant gave a wide smile. 

Obi-wan chuckled, “He always liked your horns,” She continued, and placed a kiss against his tattooed cheek, “And I always had as well.”   
Maul said softly, his voice full of pride and _love,_ “He is growing, Kenobi.. Look at him,”   
The red and black tattooed Zabrak gave a grin, enjoying Jinn’s coos and fingers clasping around his horned head. 

As Obi-wan’s lover attempted to place the infant back within his cradle, a shriek was emitted. An amused giggle sounded from her, and she heard Maul give an annoyed growl. She said, “I think he wants to sleep with us,” 

Maul replied, his voice heavy with exhaustion and annoyance, “He can sleep here. I want _you_.” 

Obi-wan tsked in reply. Approaching his side, she took the infant within her grasp from Maul’s own. She heard Maul breathe a sigh, and she said, “ _Tomorrow_.. We can have Jinn go and see your Brothers Savage and Feral.. And we can have the day to ourselves.. I know they are both coming over tomorrow to take Jinn for a short while.” 

She tilted her head towards the doorway of young Jinn’s room, and began to exit. She heard the Dathomirian Zabrak from behind her give a sigh, and dutifully followed. She heard Jinn give another coo, and began to babble quietly. 

Once they approached the large bed, she dipped herself into the covers of the comforting bed, with her infant son within her grasp. Maul did the same as well, and Obi-wan situated herself to have Jinn within the middle of her and Maul, with Obi-wan laying on her side. Jinn kicked at the air, his small little hands dug and curled within the sheets of the bed. She observed Maul, whose orange and red gaze was fixed on his young son. He brought a red and black finger to gently stroke the youngling’s soft cheeks. Obi-wan felt herself shift into the peaceful void of sleep, comforted by her lover’s presence and her son’s as well. 

  
  


\--

  
  


A wail awoke her. Her blueish grey eyes fluttered open, and her eyes quickly adjusted to the light that was shone within the room through a glass window. Dathomir’s crimson sun shone within the skies, and a muffled grunt was sounded from Obi-wan, and she rubbed her eyes. She noticed that both Jinn and Maul were not present within the bed, and she heard yet another cry. She felt her Dathomirian lover’s presence through the Force not far off, alongside her son’s. Quickly gathering herself from the bed, Obi-wan brought herself upwards and ran a hand through her auburn hair. Walking through the hallways made of rock, she entered the kitchen and living room, and found the Maul, dressed in simple black robes, and Jinn, sitting within a small chair at the wooden table within the kitchen. She eyed her red and black tattooed partner trying, (and failing) to spoon feed their child. Jinn’s small head twisted to and fro, obviously annoyed by his father’s tries to feed him. 

She watched the entire interaction, and leaned against the wall. She covered her mouth with a hand, hiding a huge grin that was on her face. She heard him growl, “Eat the food, you little rancor!”

However, the young light red infant snarled in a feral way as a reply. Obi-wan’s eyes widened from the youngling’s show of irritation for his father. The infant growled, but immediately stopped when his bluish-hazel eyes were now fixated on his mother. Maul followed his gaze, and frowned. 

Obi-wan quipped an eyebrow, and said to her son, “Jinn, I saw you. Your behavior towards Maul is most uncivilized.”

She heard Maul give a low grumble, and Jinn’s eyes widened. As his mother approached him, Jinn immediately calmed, and gave a small coo. She said to Maul, giving him an amused smile, “Let _me_ handle him. Go see if your Brothers are here,”   
Maul replied in a leisurely tone, “Of course, my love. Trying to feed the little one is quite.. difficult.” 

She felt his relief through the Force, and she scoffed. She took the spoon where the former Sith had left it, which was stationed on the counter. Gathering several very small bits of cooked meat into the device, she brought it towards Jinn’s mouth. Zabraks were known to be a carnivorous species, however, by the fact that her child was a hybrid of human and Dathomirian, she knew well that he preferred meat over vegetation. 

Bringing the spoon towards her child’s lips, Jinn eagerly devoured the given meal from his mother. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as the infant chewed, and several pieces of his food dropped onto the table, mixed with drool. Obi-wan sighed, but looked up, hearing the familiar deep voice of Maul’s younger Brother, Savage, alongside Feral’s haughty voice communing with their eldest, Maul. 

She brought herself upwards, and heard the three Dathomirians approach the living room of their home. Obi-wan saw Feral enter first, and her voice sweet and welcoming, she said, “Hello there,”   
The Zabrak bowed his head in greetings, and said, “How’s the little one, eh?” as he asked, Feral approached young Jinn, and gave an amused huff of laughter as her child was within his own little world. Obi-wan replied, casting a glance towards the taller Nightbrother, “He’s doing quite well.. quite loud, but Jinn’s doing good.” 

She saw Savage approach as well, and a small smile shone on his tattooed face. Maul gave a low warning growl, as he slowly walked towards Obi-wan and Jinn. Of course, Zabraks were territorial, especially with their chosen mates and young children. Feral and Savage respectfully backed away, and Obi-wan heard Savage observe aloud, “Little one’s getting big. Hungry too,” 

Maul took Jinn within his grasp once his son finished his meal. He gave the youngling to Feral’s arms, giving his Brother a single nod. Obi-wan looked towards Savage Opress, and replied with a chuckle, “Of course. He enjoys being around you both.. You two are wonderful uncles,” 

Savage grinned, and gave Obi-wan a wink in return. Feral held the youngling within his grasp, and a low purr was emitted from the youngest Brother of the three. Maul wrapped his arms around her waist, and she heard Feral reply eagerly, “Yeah. He’s a little fighter as well. Proud of you, Brother.” 

He looked towards Maul, and his golden gaze warm. The red and black skinned Dathomirian replied, puffing his chest out slightly in pride, “Of course. I deem it necessary for my Brothers to see my son. I’m proud as well.” 

Savage slapped against Maul’s black-robed back, chuckling in an amused manner. The yellow-skinned Zabrak replied, “As you should be. We’ll take the little one out and have him around the Village. Brother Viscus secretly enjoys having him around.. As do the other Brothers as well.” Maul’s gaze shifted towards Savage, and a small smile was formed on his face. Obi-wan smiled, and said, “Well, please have him stay safe and out of harm’s way. I thank you both dearly for taking care of him for the day..” 

Feral eagerly replied, reassuring Obi-wan, “Don’t worry. He will.” 

After the group exchanged a few more words, Obi-wan and Maul walked his Brothers out from their home that was secluded, however, Obi-wan noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Within the skies, a small figure darted through the hazy atmosphere of Dathomir which looked to be a ship. As Savage and Feral began to leave, Obi-wan nudged the red and black tattooed Zabrak, her voice full of suspicion and slight concern, “Do you see that?” 

She pointed towards the atmosphere, eyeing the shuttle that flew near. She saw the two Nightbrothers hear the dull roar of the ship as well, and Feral’s grasp tightened in protectiveness around Jinn. 

Maul rumbled softly, “I do. Stay near me,” 

It looked to be a fighter, and Obi-wan’s blue eyes widened. Through the Force, she felt a familiar presence, one that she did not feel in a long while. Several hundred meters away, the former Jedi Padawan watched the fighter land onto the reddish grass. Maul curled his lip, and Obi-wan saw Savage give a low, warning growl.

Obi-wan shifted away from her Zabrak protector, and began to approach the ship. She heard Maul give a snarl, however, she ignored it. She held out a hand to stop the Nightbrother’s advances. Obi-wan slowly approached the fighter, and who exited it, however, was an old face. Her greyish blue eyes widened, and all of her breath seemed to exit from her body from shock. The familiar mane of brown hair, now with several grey hairs billowed in Dathomir’s wind, and his eyes locked with Obi-wan’s own. She felt Maul stand by her side in a protective manner, and she said as she was mere feet away from the fighter, facing the Jedi Master,   
  
“ _Qui-Gon?_ ” 

The Jedi Master replied, his tone also filled with consternation, 

“ _Obi-wan?_ ” 

  
  


[My tumblr aha ;)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh do you sometimes look back at a fic that u wrote and ask yourself: “Why the fuck did I write this?”
> 
> Literally me rn bro. Jfc.


End file.
